Bitter 3: Bitter No More
by mcangel1976
Summary: Part 3 of the Bitter trilogy. Marriage, kids, and hosts are now part of the happy couple's lives and they couldn't be happier. Take a journey through the Host Club's lives as they move past high school and college and join the real world. Will the hosts remain close? Will Tamaki learn his lesson and not glomp? And why are the kids so adept at using a shinai and other martial arts?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters… I just like to use them for my fanfictions to put in torturous, dramatic, and funny situation so that all of you can enjoy yourselves. LOL. **

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here it is! Bitter3 is finally here and you now get to see what happens in the future with the hosts. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the first two! When we last left off, Haruhi and the twins had graduated and our final counts were: Tamaki 149, Hikaru 23, and Kaoru 29 (once again thank you to mtnikolle for keeping our official counts). The counter has been reset and it is time for the 3****rd**** and final installment of the Bitter series. FYI… 101 has been updated with a new chapter and Mori/Haruhi received a New Year's story since Hunny/Haruhi won the Christmas story. **

**For those new to the Bitter series, there are three main stories in the series (Bitter1, Bitter2, and Bitter3), but there are also two side stories (101 Uses for a Shinai and Twins: Slaves for a Day). The two side stories can be stand alone or read in conjunction with the Bitter trilogy.**

Chapter 1 – Prologue

_Two years after Haruhi graduated from Ouran High School, she was preparing for another big day… her wedding. For the actual ceremony, she was wearing a white wedding kimono and then she would change into wedding gown for the reception. Both had been designed and made by the twins as one of her wedding gifts from them. _

_Both outfits were stunning, but Haruhi loved the kimono the best. It was breathtaking. Normally, it would be completely white, but towards the bottom of the long robe, pink sakura blossoms were embroidered into the material giving it both a traditional feel and a bit of color (since the twins did not believe anything should be white alone… at least not without a little bit of pop). She did not wear the white hood that covers her head (and thus covering her horns of jealousy), but Kyoya had given her jeweled encrusted hair accessories for her wedding day that would go well with both her kimono and her gown (and dear reader she had the sneaky suspicion that they were antique thus making her almost afraid to wear them as visions of debt and a broken vase swam through her head). The other jewels she wore for her wonderful day were a pair of earrings her mother left her and a bracelet and necklace from Mori (his gift also came with earrings dear reader, but she wanted to wear her mother's because it made it seem like Kotoko was really there and embracing her daughter). Normally, she would change out of this kimono and into another outfit before she changed again into the gown, but she didn't want to change a million different times over the course of the night, so instead, she opted to change at the beginning of the reception and not change again until it was time to leave. _

_The gown was less traditional, well at least the skirt of it was. It was white with a sweetheart neckline with jewels lining the top of the bodice. There was some ruching on the bodice and along the ribcage on the right and the hip on the left, were roses made out of diamonds (dear reader this was made by the twins… so of course they are real diamonds). The skirt had a train that dragged the ground, but the front gathered looked ruched and bunched and only came to about mid-thigh and although it had an underskirt, the dress was completely overlaid in chiffon, which the skirt and train were made completely out of, giving it a flowing and heavenly appearance. Although it was a little short and very girly, she loved it and believed Mori would as well. _

_For the wedding, a large hall at one of the Suoh hotels was acquired and around forty people were in attendance. However, the reception which was held in the grand ballroom of the same hotel had about 300 in attendance. Only friends and family were invited to attend the actual ceremony; while business associates and others were allowed to attend the reception… the Morinozuka were a traditional family after all. _

_Haruhi and her attendants and father made their way down from the hotel room they were using to the room where the shrine was located. Her attendants went inside to take their seats leaving only family standing outside the room. As soon as she had been close enough to catch a glimpse of her groom, Haruhi's breath had caught. He looked resplendent in his formal black kimono, haori (kimono jacket), and hakama (kimono pants); and she sometimes couldn't believe that this man was hers… had chosen to be with her. _

_Hearing the clicking of shoes on the marble floor, Mori knew it was a group of people and something told him that it was his bride-to-be. Without wasting another moment he turned around and almost forgot how to breathe. He swore his heart stopped upon seeing Haruhi in her wedding garb. She looked beautiful, like an angel; and he thought about how lucky he was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him… she was his. _

_Once only the family remained outside of the room that contained the shrine, they entered together. Their family members took their seats as Mori and Haruhi continued to the front and knelt in front of the shrine. The ceremony wasn't actually that long (in fact dear reader a traditional Shinto ceremony, or Kekkon Shiki since it was being held outside of an actual temple, is actually shorter than most western style weddings). After the priest spoke the ritual prayers, the couple read their vows of commitment, and then they each took three sips of sake before rings were exchanged. In closing the wedding ceremony an offering of the "sacred evergreen branch" was given and then the guests shared a sip of sake with the newly wedded couple, and it was done. They were married. _

_Leaving the temple room, the bride and groom made their way upstairs with the rest of the hosts (their attendants) and their family. It was time to change and get ready for the reception. Kyoya, Tamaki, and Hunny went with Mori; while the twins went with Haruhi to help her into her gown. _

_Haruhi was antsy to get back to her groom and she asked the twins multiple times to hurry, which caused laughter to escape both Hikaru and Kaoru. "Now, now Haruhi, do you really want to go out there looking less than perfect?" Hikaru inquired._

"_I don't think you do. Imagine the horror if the dress fell off or if you didn't look your best," Kaoru gasped._

_Narrowing her eyes, she grumbled, "Like a dress you made would ever fall off. I think you two are exaggerating a little." (Ok dear reader, they were exaggerating a lot. Do you really expect anything less from the Host Club… i.e. the twins?)_

_They snickered and finished with their toy before proclaiming she was ready to leave the room and promising all of her items would be moved to the honeymoon suite where she and Mori would be staying the night (a gift from Tamaki). Haruhi didn't question how or why, knowing full well that employees would be tasked with the move, she just enjoyed her day and the fact she didn't have to do anything except be happy that she and Mori were joined for life. _

_Stepping out of the room, Haruhi found her groom leaning against the wall waiting for her. The other hosts were there too, with Kyoya holding Tamaki back from attacking, but her eyes were solely on Mori and the figure he cut in his black tuxedo with black tie._

"_We'll just give you two a moment. We will see you downstairs," Kyoya smiled dragging a crying Tamaki after him (now I know what you are thinking dear reader, how has Tamaki not attacked yet? I will tell you… the Shadow King threatened him and warned him to behave and that she wouldn't be able to teach him a lesson if Tamaki tried to attack. However, he warned that everyone else would and he would have seven very pissed off men if he did anything to Haruhi on her special day. The threat was very effective). _

_This was the first opportunity they have had to be alone since the night before, and other than a small kiss on the back of her hand, Mori had not had the chance to kiss his new bride. Stepping forward, he gathered her in his arms and leaned down to capture her lips in their first kiss as husband and wife. It was full of passion and promise, and neither wanted it to end; however, they had a large ballroom full of guests and they needed to greet them… unfortunately. _

_If given the choice, Haruhi would have much rather continued with their alone time, but she wasn't given that choice and she knew they had to return downstairs. At least she knew it wouldn't last forever, and she and Mori would be able to leave the others behind soon… well in a few hours._

_Walking down to the reception together, Mori's arm was around Haruhi's waist and when they entered the ballroom, applause resounded and echoed throughout the room. They smiled and waved as they took their seats at their own table situated a little higher than the others (as is tradition in a traditional Japanese reception). _

_The food was excellent and the cake was gorgeous (a gift from Hunny… of course). Everyone had a good time, and the speeches and performances by their guests (mainly family and friends though) left everyone either in tears or stitches; and after they cut the cake, the couple circled the room lighting candles in the candle lighting ceremony as they talked to their guests. It was after this that the dancing began, but first their closest friends wanted to say a few words and had saved their speeches for last. _

"_When Haru-Chan first walked into the music room, we had no idea what would happen next, and in the end love found its way into the Host Club. I have loved watching you two grow together and support each other, regardless of what challenges and duels were thrown your way," Hunny started, but paused there as everyone started to laugh. Most of the guests had no clue what he was referencing, but the members of the Host Club knew and chuckled with the guests (who were laughing politely), "I often wondered if Takashi would find someone that would be his equal and who he could be happy with, and the day he saved Haru-Chan from an overzealous hug, I knew the moment he looked into her eyes everything had changed forever and I couldn't be happier. You two belong together and I am proud to now call Haru-Chan cousin." He passed the microphone off to Kyoya next._

_Pushing up his glasses, the former vice president smiled, "Congratulations Mori-senpai and Haruhi. I have to agree with Hunny-senpai on many counts, but mainly that you two belong together. You have weathered many things together and it has made your bond stronger. I can only hope that each of us is blessed as you were. To the happy couple." Everyone joined in his toast as Tamaki was the next person to receive the microphone (dear reader everyone had agreed that it was best if he not go first or last and Kyoya was probably the best person to rein him in if needed). _

_With tears falling down his face, Tamaki held the mic like it was his lifeline. He told himself he could follow the rules that the others had given him and not say or do anything that would embarrass anyone in the room, but he wasn't exactly confident. The urge to glomp was overpowering, and that is when he felt a slap on the back of the head and looked to his side finding Kyoya glaring at him, "Oh! I just wanted to say that Haruhi was always special to everyone in the Host Club. She became our daughter, sister, friend, neighbor, and first love; and for Mori-senpai, his last love. Mori-senpai, I hope you can complete that fairytale now and give it a happy ending." He grinned through his tears at the couple and saw the former wild host nod. _

_The twins grabbed the microphone from the blond and continued, "We just wanted to say that no one has ever made Haruhi smile like Mori-senpai." Kaoru picked up from there, "You two helped us expand our world and the right guy won the girl." Hikaru finished, "We wouldn't have let her go to anyone that didn't deserve her and we are happy that you two found each other in this crazy world… well our crazy club at least." _

"_Haruhi was always different and the first time I met her, I knew things would be changing. She has a way of affecting everyone around her and helping them to better themselves. My cousin is very much the same way, and every time you are around him, you want to try to push yourself and be the best you can be. They found each other when Haruhi was just a first year in high school and managed to survive around this group of people, coming out on the other side still together. I, for one, and glad that she is now a part of our family and I can call her cousin; there is no one better for Takashi than Haruhi," Chika spoke confidently with pride lacing his voice before he gave the mic to the final speaker._

_Grinning from ear to ear, Satoshi brought the microphone up to his mouth, "I have seen loving relationships all around me and relationships that were arranged and just going through the motions; and then I watched as Haruhi and Taka's relationship was discovered and bloomed in front of my eyes. I have learned a lot from them about what it means to be in a relationship and what it means to love the other person unconditionally. Taka-bro is someone I have always looked up to, sought out advice from, and tried to imitate. Haruhi, you opened my brother up in a way no one else had been able to. You loved him in spite of his duty, his family, the challenges, and idiots that stood in your way. Common you may have been born, but common you are not and never were; and if I had to pick a sister, it would be no one but you. Thank you for becoming a part of our family and being a part of our lives as a friend, mentor, girlfriend, and now wife, sister, and daughter. We love you and congratulations to you both."_

_Haruhi could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as each speech was given, but it was the last one that finally made the damn break and she could feel the wetness slip down her cheeks (thankfully the twins had been prepared and gave her waterproof makeup). Glancing up at Mori, she could see he was equally affected, and as they locked eyes, they gave each other a little kiss much to the enjoyment of the others. _

_After the kiss, Mori, who was still choked up, escorted Haruhi out onto the dance floor for their first dance of the night. The guests that didn't want to participate in the dancing and party left after the first dance, and then the party was in full swing. _

_The bride danced with everyone from her new husband to her father to her friends, and even her new father-in-law; and she loved every moment of it. However, as Mori pulled her into his arms for one final dance, she shivered slightly knowing they would be leaving after this one last slow dance, and she couldn't wait. Tomorrow they would leave on their honeymoon and return in two weeks, giving them two weeks before the new semester started at school. Life was moving forward and the one thing she missed from it all was her mother, but she reached up and rubbed the earrings she wore and knew her mother was with her always. _

It doesn't seem like it sometimes, but all of that happened ten years ago. Smiling, Haruhi set down the wedding picture of she and Mori on their wedding day and looked out the window to see her husband and eight year old (almost nine) running around in the fall leaves chasing each other. She loved to watch her little family make memories.

"Mommy, where daddy?" A small voice called from the doorway.

Turning around, Haruhi went to her little five year old who just woke up from a nap, "He's outside with Akio. How about we join them, Hitomi?" She scooped her daughter up and together they joined Mori and the little boy outside to make more memories.

**A/N2: I decided to go with a traditional Shinto wedding this time since the Morinozuka are a traditional family, and I wanted to do something a little different than what I normally do. The hosts will be coming into the story more in the coming chapters, so of course antics will ensue. **


	2. Life Today

**A/N: Yay! Everyone loved the Shinto wedding. Sorry if it seemed to be lacking detail, but really that is all there is to it. The only thing I did differently was normally the bride would wear a white hood over her hair for the ceremony to cover her horns of jealousy. Not necessary and some have gotten away from that, but that is what normally happens. Also during the reception, the bride will typically change into a red kimono or a variation of that and then after the candle lighting ceremony (which happens during the reception while the festivities continue), she will typically change into a more modern gown. In fact some brides change up to 3 times during just the reception giving her a total of four outfits for the day… this does not include her travel or leaving attire because some will change right before they leave the ceremony. I figured Haruhi wouldn't like to do that, so I did the one change. To the service only extremely close friends and family will attend (sometimes only family) and the attendants don't stand up with them. Then the reception is for anyone and everyone they want to invite. And this concludes you little lesson on the Shinto Wedding. **

**I wanted this story to be a little different than the last since it will span several years. So I set it into the future and will be full of flashbacks of what has happened throughout the years because I didn't want it to seem rushed or try to skip time throughout it making it really confusing for you and me. You will still see all of the highlights and all of the stuff going on right now. I may even throw in a few things from high school I didn't include in the first two stories. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Life Today

"I would like to propose a toast!" Tamaki exclaimed with his beaming smile firmly in place. Through the years he hadn't changed and still looked much the same as he did in high school. There were some new lines on his face to show that he had matured, but he was still the crazy blond Host Club president they all came to know and love, and of course appreciate. Haruhi have helped bind them all together closer than they had been, however, he was the person that brought them all together and started everything.

The original members of the Host Club, along with Satoshi and Chika, had agreed to meet at least once every couple of months for dinner in order to catch up and stay close. During college they met all the time, and when everyone started to get married or start their careers, they moved it to once a month, however with the inclusion of children and the heavy demands from their jobs, they had pushed it back to once every two months. Tamaki had been afraid that they would slowly stop having them and then he would lose track of his friends, however, everyone promised that two months was it and they would not go longer than that. It seemed to settle the hyperactive blond down and he was once again happy and out of his mushroom corner.

The Ouran High School Host Club continued long after everyone graduated and the original members were no longer around, and was still active to this day; something no one thought would still be happening eleven years after Chika and Satoshi finally graduated (dear reader this was something they were all proud of because now if Lobelia said they didn't have history… they could refute it and say they have been around for sixteen years). Tamaki will still visit periodically and gets the itch to talk to the girls, but he knows he can't… if he did he would just be the pervy chairman who is trying to hit on his students, and since he was still single, it really would look bad (don't worry dear reader, he was dating a wonderful woman and you will meet her later. His grandmother tried a few arranged marriages, but surprisingly his father put his foot down and told her Tamaki was allowed to pick his own bride). His father had finally retired about two years ago and lives in Europe with Tamaki's mother, and Tamaki being the dutiful son (and honestly dear reader he wanted to deep down) took over the reins of the Suoh Corporation, and that included the high school that long held so many memories for him. It was where he found his first love and had his first real heartbreak, where he met his best friend, found a family that wanted him, and became battered and bruised because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Yes, they were wonderful memories… even the times he was getting beaten up. Of course it was a lot funnier when Hikaru or Kaoru had done something to incur the wrath from one of the three demons… those two had somehow managed to get it from all three at different times.

Holding up their glasses for Tamaki's toast, everyone noticed he had not continued after he made his proclamation a Hikaru and Kaoru were as impatient as ever (well that and they still liked to mess with the blond at every opportunity dear reader). Hikaru yelled, "Oi Tono, we'd like to put our arms down sometime this century."

"Yah, boss, we only have this room booked until ten," Kaoru snickered.

"So get on with it!" They declared together. They were just the same as ever… maybe a little more mature (dear reader I put the emphasis on a little because when they are around this group, they have a tendency to revert back to their boyish ways). They had both gotten married to another set of twins that their grandmother had set them up with. At first they wanted to try to prank their way out of the blind date, but couldn't find it in themselves to do it when they caught sight of the beauties; and they had both exchanged vows in a double ceremony eight years ago.

Snapping out of his bubble, Tamaki chuckled, "Sorry about that. I was thinking about how I met all of you and how we all came together."

"You mean how you forced us?" The twins guffawed.

The blond shook his head, "Forced is such an ugly word. I won that bet fair and square. You two were the ones that set up the rules."

Haruhi shook her head. If someone didn't step in, this could go on all night, and she and Mori wanted to get home to their children at some point in time, "Tamaki, you were going to make a toast."

"Oh yes, thank you Haruhi for reminding me," he grinned.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then declared, "We reminded you too!"

"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, don't you think it would be nice for Tama-Chan to say what he wants to say. We can argue about that later," Hunny smiled serenely, but there was a hard glint in his eyes.

Gulping, the twins nodded knowing they had just been given a warning by one of the most dangerous men they knew. Hunny had gotten a lot taller and hit a grown spurt after high school, maturing and finally putting Usa-Chan up on a shelf permanently before he graduated from college. Although he didn't carry her around at the university, he still held her and carried her as much as possible when he wasn't on campus. Eventually though, he knew it was time to put her up for good waiting for the day he could pass her onto his own child.

"I just want to say that for the most part we have known each other for seventeen years and that is more than half our lifetimes. Well Haruhi we have only known for fifteen years, but that is still a large chunk of time…." Tamaki spoke dramatically.

As he spoke, Haruhi could feel her irritation growing ever so slightly and a red tick mark appeared over her head. It used to not be like this, but her patience was always a little short when she was pregnant and they had just found out that she was eight weeks along. Feeling someone grab her hand, she looked up at her husband and slowly released her breath… he was the one person that could keep her calm, although he had been attacked a few times during her pregnancies, and she was forever grateful that he could remain calm and brush almost anything off when it came to some of the things she said to him. Well, not at first though…

**_Flashback…_**

_Haruhi was pregnant with their first child and still trying to go to school. Her emotions were all over the place and she had been trying to keep from lashing out at everyone, but at eleven weeks into the pregnancy, she could no longer control her words or emotions; and was a little surprised it took her this long to snap. She was a basket case and felt like everything was going wrong right now. Yes, she had a husband that loved her and supported her, his family to help, and she knew her own father was there for her, but that didn't mean she wasn't on an emotional roller coaster. _

_Walking into their home from school that day, Mori had already arrived home for whatever reason. He had already graduated from university so he didn't have classes, but she could have sworn he would be busy all day. However, not only was he there but so was Tamaki, and they hadn't let anyone know about the pregnancy yet, having heard it was always best to wait until after the first trimester. _

_The normal scene played out. She walked in, Tamaki looked up and saw her, and then he immediately ran to her side. Knowing she couldn't throw him because of her "delicate" condition, she stepped to the side, held out her arm, and gave him a clothesline… just like in that American wrestling Satoshi liked to watch. It worked perfectly and Tamaki fell to the ground as she growled, "Don't touch me!"_

_Eyes growing the size of saucers, Tamaki was at a loss for words. His beautiful daughter's voice just sounded like she was possessed. That couldn't be right, but he was actually afraid to get up off of the ground and looked to Mori for help._

_Mori had wondered what his wife was going to do to take care of the blond because Tamaki had made it up and to her side before the former wild host could react. In all honesty, he hadn't expected her home for another hour and didn't hear the car pull up, but then he realized, she might have actually taken the bus and walked. Shaking his head, he stood up and approached her, "Haruhi, did you not allow the driver to bring you home?"_

_Her eyes snapped to those of her husbands and she glared, "I can do what I want when I want and you can't make me do something I don't want to. I am sick of you trying to treat me like a delicate flower when I can take care of myself. You are being the most annoying husband ever, breathing down my back, and sometimes I wonder why I married you!" Running out of the room, she went into their shared bedroom and slammed the door shut, flipping the lock so no one could enter. She needed to get control of her emotions. She hadn't meant what she screamed at Mori, but everything had been getting to her and she had finally blown her stack. _

_Tamaki was in shock. Never before had he seen Haruhi act like that or say something that mean to Mori and looking at the taller man, Mori looked at al complete loss, hurt by the words that were hurled so carelessly at him. Getting off of the floor, he walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Mori, I think you should go talk to her. I'm sure she is just having a bad day and didn't mean it." When it looked like the raven haired man would not move, Tamaki added, "She loves you. You should talk to her. Remember the fairy tale you told me. You two have to have your happy ending." He pushed the stoic man towards the hall and as soon as Mori started moving, he decided it was time to make his exit. Besides, his chest was still hurting from that hit he took and he found himself rubbing the sore spot. If it had been a little higher like they show on TV, he was afraid his head might have popped off._

_Mori moved down the hall and tried to slide their bedroom door open (dear reader, they live in a traditional/old fashioned Japanese one story house with doors that slide… and it is still large and opulent given he is still a Morinozuka, but probably not as large as his parents would have given them had Haruhi not disagreed on some of the others. This one only had nine bedrooms). The door was locked, and he knocked softly, "Haruhi." Was that his voice? It sounded so choked and full of fear, and he realized he was deathly afraid that his wife had meant every word she said. Not getting a response, he tried again, "Haruhi, please open the door." Now Mori knew he could unlock the door himself, but he wanted the woman inside to do it because he would never force himself where he was not wanted… not when it came to his beautiful wife. _

_Haruhi could hear the pleading of her husband's voice and finally unlocked the door, but did not open it for him, and returned to the bed where she lie down and continue her cry. It took a few more minutes before she heard the door open and the soft padding of feet making their way to where she was. _

_"Haruhi?" Mori called out. He could see her shaking and hear the almost silent sobs coming from her. Sitting down next to her, he started to rub her back, "I'm sorry if I did anything…" He was cut off when she flipped over to focus on him. Her face was red and puffy from crying and she looked like she was miserable, "Haruhi?"_

_Shaking her head, Haruhi whimpered, "It isn't you. I'm sorry I said those things Takashi. I don't know why I did. I just feel emotional and every little thing is getting to me. Today a professor called me out for not giving a complete answer when he asked me a question, and normally it wouldn't bother me, but today I wanted to cry. Then someone accidentally bumped into, I stepped in a rain puddle, and the twins have been sending me annoying texts all day. I just exploded and I didn't mean to…"_

_"It's okay," he felt better now that he knew it wasn't him, but he might have to have a little chat with the twins. _

_"I think it's this pregnancy. My emotions have been all over the place since I got pregnant and they say it can happen, but I didn't think it would be this extreme. Then my dad told me last night he thought I was holding up well because my mother would be sweet one minute and a dragon the next. Am I a dragon?" _

_Mori could feel the corners of his mouth wanting to upturn into a smile, but he held himself back for now because he didn't think his wife would appreciate it, "No, but if you want, we can call your doctor."_

_"No, will you just lay down with me and hold me?" _

_"Yah," he spoke softly and stretched out next to her, pulling her into his arms, loving the feel of her settling her head over his heart. It didn't take long before her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. If this was a taste of what the next 29 weeks would be like, he just hoped they all survived it. _

**_End Flashback…_**

Haruhi's emotional issues were the same during the second pregnancy with their little girl, and now this one was turning out to be much of the same and she was just eight weeks along. She swore if she had been married to anyone else, they might have left her during her pregnancy with Akio. Feeling Mori's thumb rubbing along the back of her hand, she felt the tick mark disappear and she was calmer.

"And so to friends, family, and our future," Tamaki finished (I hate to say it dear reader, but his toast lasted the whole time Haruhi had been reminiscing). He lifted the glass to his lips and then set it on the table. Just as he was about to take his seat, he was pushed to the ground.

"You moron, next time you want to make a toast, keep it short," Kyoya grumbled. It had been hard to stop his best friend in the middle of the speech, and he had tried several times. So had the twins when they started throwing things at Tamaki, but the blond would just move out of the way and continue. Sometimes it was best to let him talk and then take him down.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Shadow King smiled as he shook his head. It really did feel good to be around all of their friends. Although they officially got together once every couple of months without fail, they all still met periodically even if everyone couldn't attend. He had probably changed the most out of everyone. Once he graduated with his MBA, his father had offered him the zaibatsu to run; he had done it and he could become the heir if he wanted it, but he realized something, it wasn't important to him any longer. Instead of taking his father's offer, he had continued on to medical school and became an infectious disease doctor. There were too many diseases in this world, some like Sophie-Marie, and he wanted to help people… like Tamaki helped him. He did research and wanted to find cures; and that is where he met his wife. His father tried to arrange a marriage, but he rejected that as well and met his wife while he was working on his residency (which he just finished). She was a breath of fresh air and in a way reminded him of both Tamaki and Haruhi, and she loved kids, thus became a pediatrician, and was incidentally one year older than Kyoya.

Chika narrowed his eyes, "Who gives a toast at a regular dinner that lasts more than 10 minutes?"

Laughing, Satoshi said, "And me without my shinai tonight."

"What do you mean you're without it?" Chika questioned. This was a first. Satoshi always had his weapon… although he should be grateful because that meant his head was safe. The hits had come less and less through the years, but every once in a while, his cousin would strike and tell him it was to remind him to behave. Stupid cousins with shinai.

"Yah, Kayo confiscated it," Satoshi answered. He had gotten married about five years ago to the girl he met his first year of Ouran when she transferred midway through. There had been some rough times because although she could accept his family obligation, it was harder to accept the Host Club and they wound up not going out. Somehow they met again in college and decided to actually give it a try. She had been scared he would find someone better, so she had been afraid to take the risk in high school. She didn't want to lose him again, so agreed to a date, and they were married three years after they started dating. Satoshi had never been happier.

"I knew I liked her for a reason!" Chika chortled.

"Don't make me tell Kiku!" The youngest Morinozuka threatened.

His best friend shook his head, "Ha! Go ahead! She won't do anything to me except maybe use your shinai on you." At Satoshi's engagement party, Chika had met Kayo's younger sister and had instantly fallen for her; too bad she didn't have the same feelings. However, he was persistent and had eventually discovered she returned his feelings, and they had been married a little over a year ago.

Pausing for a moment, Satoshi shook his head and laughed, "You're probably right."

After more laughs and a lot more joking, everyone finally went their separate ways, and that meant Mori and Haruhi were allowed to finally go home, but not before Tamaki decided he had to hug his precious daughter one more time (read glomp). He didn't make it far though as Mori grabbed him before he could get to her and flipped him to the ground, "Not tonight Tamaki."

"Yah boss, our toy doesn't like it," Hikaru and Kaoru declared as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders and got an elbow in their abdomens from Haruhi, and it wasn't gentle.

Once they finally left and got in the car, both Mori and Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief that the night was finally over. They loved their friends and hanging out with them, but sometimes it was a bit tiring. They wouldn't change them though and they would never give up any of the times they had shared or will share with them.

As they walked into the house and checked on their children, they knew they were truly blessed. They had wonderful friends, a great family, each other, and their two angels. Life was good.


	3. Daddy Read Me a Bedtime Story

**A/N: It has been a whirlwind week for me and it finally ended last night with my brother-in-law's bday party. Whew. I want to apologize if some of my writing has seemed a little distracted or something lately. My grandmother has been in the hospital and it was touch and go there for a while (and honestly, I really thought we were going to lose here, everyone did); however somehow she pulled through and I got the news she was discharged yesterday. With so much going on, writing kept me from going crazy, but I felt like I was still distracted. Sorry about that. Thank you for all of your encouragement, reviews, likes, and faves. This chap is dedicated to you!**

**Counts (it wouldn't be Bitter without a count): Tamaki – 4, Hikaru – 1, Kaoru – 1. Arigato to Mtnikolle for keeping track once again! **

**PS… 101 Uses for a Shinai has been updated with another chapter.**

Chapter 2 – Daddy Read Me a Bedtime Story

About a week after the Host Club dinner, Hunny had come over with his wife and son to Mori and Haruhi's house for a play date and dinner. The former Loli Shota host had met a girl in one of his classes during the middle of his third year in university and believing that she would want to go out with him like most of the girls from high school, immediately asked her out and was turned down flat. This couldn't have happened to him, he was Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka and girl's clamored to his side because he was cute. How come it didn't work on this one? Trying again a month later, he was once again rejected and really started to believe that his cute factor had completely worn off. Haruhi helped him though…

**_Flashback…_**

_Haruhi had gotten home from her classes for the day (she was in her first year at Todai) and found a disheartened blond man sitting next to her door and immediately knew who it was, but she couldn't figure out what he was doing there. Mori had classes and kendo club which would keep him at campus late that day, so if Hunny was looking for his cousin, he was looking in the wrong place, "Hunny-senpai?" Scrunching up her face, she realized her mistake. He had asked her several times since she graduated from Ouran to drop the senpai or just call him Mitsukuni, but some habits were harder to break than others. _

_Lifting his head slowly, Hunny looked at his friend, "Haru-Chan is there something wrong with me?"_

_This was not the confident senpai she knew and loved. Something was terribly wrong here and she was going to figure out what it was because this Hunny… well it was just wrong on so many levels. Squaring her shoulders, she squatted in front of him and smiled, "Nothing is wrong with you, but how about we go inside and talk about it. I will make you a cake and we can have some tea. My dad should already be at work and Mori won't be done with school for a couple more hours. You can help."_

_"Okay," he got to his feet and followed his friend with his shoulders slumping, feeling like he should have stayed the short senior that carried around the pink bunny his grandmother so lovingly made for him. _

_After putting her things in her room and changing her clothes, Haruhi returned to her friend and shook her head. What the hell happened to him in just one day? She was sure he looked fine during the family dinner the night before. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him off of the couch and into the kitchen, "You are going to help me make this cake and while we are working, I want you to tell me what happened."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You showing up and asking me if something is wrong with you is not normal, and neither is the fact you look like someone just beheaded Usa-Chan. So you want to tell me what happened, or do I need to call the others to come over as well?" She really hoped he didn't request plan "b" because if everyone else showed up without Mori, havoc would ensue and she didn't want to break anything else (not that it didn't happen anyway with or without her fiancé there). Just three days before, everyone had ambushed her and Mori by waiting for them at the Fujioka apartment when the couple had arrived and what happened after wasn't exactly pretty. Tamaki had glomped her as soon as he saw her which resulted in him being thrown by Haruhi to the other end of the apartment building even before they entered her home. Then once inside, he had gotten excited about something, and she had a sneaky suspicion Hikaru and Kaoru provoked him (and she would have been right dear reader), and he jumped up and grabbed her. She had a dish in her hand and that dropped shattering on the floor, and then she elbowed him in the stomach, getting herself free enough to grab him and throw him over her shoulder. Unfortunately, he hit the wall where a picture of she and her father was hanging and it fell on top of the blonde's head before falling to the floor where the frame broke. Mori had to finally knock Tamaki out because he started to panic about what Ranka would do to him when he found out and had broken another dish before he was out cold. _

_Shaking his head, Hunny sighed and finally opened up, "No, don't call the others. I just wanted to talk to you. I met someone and she is really beautiful. She has long brown hair, but it is lighter than yours and her name is Sachiko. I asked her out a month ago, but she said no. I asked her again today and she declined again. She isn't only declining me; she turns me down fast and hard. Am I not cute any longer? I mean I know I got taller, but girls still seem to notice me and crowd around me… just not her."_

_"Have you ever thought that maybe she is about more than looks? You are still cute and have matured into a very handsome man, however, if she doesn't know the real you, she may not want to go out with you. Have you talked to her? Gotten to know her?"_

_"Isn't that what the date is for?"_

_"You have to do something to grab her attention before that. She sees girls flocking to you, much like they did in high school, and she might think you are a popular guy with a big ego that thinks he can get whatever girl he wants. You are more than that though. You are a good friend, smart, funny, someone who loves to laugh and have a good time, good looking, a great cousin and brother, and someone who cares; however, she needs to see that in order to believe you are more than what is on the outside. Does that make sense?"_

_Hunny thought about what his friend said for a moment and realized she was right, "Yah, it does, but how do I do that?"_

_"You just have to let her get to know the real you, and if you really like her, don't give up. What do you like about her?"_

_"She is pretty, smart, smiles a lot, and I saw her helping a lost girl a couple months ago at the shopping mall. I thought it was really sweet."_

_"She sounds nice. Now you just need to show her more of yourself. You said she is smart… is she at the top of the class?"_

_"No, that is me. She is second."_

_"Does she know that you're first?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Well, let's think of a plan to win her over," Haruhi declared as she popped the cake into the oven to bake and finished making the tea for them to drink in the meantime. _

_In the end, it wasn't any planning or any of the ideas they discussed that won Sachiko over, it was Hunny saving her life. She was walking on campus and not paying attention to where she was going when an idiot on a motorcycle decided to cut through the quad on his bike and almost hit the girl. If it hadn't been for Hunny's quick reflexes pulling her to safety and stopping the rider, more than just Sachiko might have been hurt; and that day she agreed to one date… which turned into many more and eventually they got married about a year after Haruhi and Mori had. _

**_End flashback…_**

As soon as they had arrived at Mori and Haruhi's house, Hunny's seven year old, Mitsuo, had taken off to find his cousins and the couple had walked inside at a more sedate pace; and now the three cousins were running around pretending the house was a castle and they were looking for buried treasure. The four adults completely ignoring the yelling and loud noises as they talked in the living room and drank tea, knowing this was normal when their three children were in the same house.

"Haru-Chan, how far along are you?" Hunny questioned his friend.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi hid her smile behind her teacup and pretended she didn't know what the other man was talking about.

Giggling, the blond shook his head, "I saw your evil aura last week and I happen to know you have been having a bit of a short fuse lately. Plus Takashi did what he could to keep Tama-Chan away from you last week. He is quick, but last week he was faster than normal at grabbing our former president and you aren't normally like that unless Tamaki and the twins push you to far or… I happen to know the three idiots were being idiots, but they were acting normal."

"Nine weeks," she finally revealed, "I was wondering who the first one to figure it out would be."

"Oh, Kyo-Chan probably has it figured out, but is waiting for you to tell everyone. You know me."

"Yah, impatient as ever," Haruhi snickered as she winked to let Hunny know she was teasing.

A sound pulled all four adults attention away from the conversation. It couldn't be, but there it was again. Mori got up and looked out the window and there was Tamaki hanging out of his limo window calling out Haruhi's name, "Tamaki's here."

Hunny rushed over to his cousin, "I thought it was only us tonight. I didn't think you invited him."

Narrowing her eyes, a dark aura started to surround the former natural host as she growled, "Since when did something like that stop him from inviting himself over or barging in? He has been doing that since my first year in high school. Hell, he tried to join us in our honeymoon suite on our wedding night to watch movies, but Takashi knocked him out and let one of Kyoya's men take him away. I should have known when he arranged the room, he would try something."

Mori walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms hoping the demon aura would disappear quickly before she murdered their new guest, "Haruhi, we have been dealing with him for years. It is just Tamaki. If you want, I will send him away."

"No, he is here and dinner is going to be served soon, so may as well let him stay. I'll go tell Yuki-san to set one more place at the table," she grumbled allowing the black cloud that had started to take up half the room, start to slowly disappear. Haruhi had always liked to be hands on, but when the kids came and then she started to actually practice law, she allowed the few servants they had help her more often (they had one maid, a nanny, for when Haruhi and Mori were at work, and one cook). She still tried to cook as many of the meals as possible, but if it came down to a choice of cooking or spending time with her kids, she would choose the time.

As soon as his wife was out of the room, Mori went to greet their unexpected guest, "Tamaki, what do we owe the pleasure? You didn't even call." He felt it was necessary to remind his friend about basic manners since Haruhi was the way she was at the moment. It might make things a little less bloody in the future.

"Call? Oh, I'm sorry about that Mori, but I needed to talk to my little girl about something," Tamaki waved him off and tried to step around the taller man (I say try dear reader because he attempted to get past Mori about six times before he realized he wasn't going to make it). "Mori?"

"Tamaki, we have guests tonight and we will go ahead and allow you to stay, but you need to be sure to call in the future. You were raised as an elite and know your basic manners, please use them, or I will notify Kyoya." (When dealing with Tamaki, it seemed that using Kyoya was still always the most effective threat).

Feeling chastised, the blond nodded, "No, not mommy! I will call going forward."

"You better or we won't need to call Kyoya. I'll take you to the dojo myself," a snarl came from behind the taller man. (Now, I know what you're thinking dear reader… but wait).

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelped.

"And I will back her up," Hunny threatened stepping into the foyer.

The former princely type was starting to believe that he was in for it and might have come at a bad time. Calling might be a good thing in the future if he wanted to live to see another day, "I'm sorry. I promise I will." He took one step forward and fell to his butt hard having his feet taken out from under him, "OUCH!"

"Akio!" Mori had watched it all happen. His son had snuck up behind Tamaki with a shinai in hand and used it to sweet the legs out from under the blond man sending him to the ground. Although a part of him was proud of his son, Mori also knew it was not appropriate behavior.

"What? Dad, he is the one that just showed up and he always likes to hug mommy when she doesn't like it. Then she either has to hurt him or you do, so I took… took…"

"Initiative?" Sachiko supplied the word trying to hold in her amusement.

"Yes!" Akio nodded vigorously.

Swallowing her mirth, Haruhi attempted to look serious, "Akio, you know better. Go and play with your Hitomi and Mitsuo until you're called for dinner."

"Yes, mommy," the young eight year old grumbled as he walked off with the other two kids. At least he didn't get yelled at or in trouble yet.

As soon as the children were gone, Haruhi, Hunny, and Sachiko couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. Even Mori chuckled a little as Tamaki slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Daughter, you shouldn't…" Tamaki started and caught the dangerous glint in Haruhi's eyes.

"Don't even. If you want to talk about what my son should and should not do, then you should set a better example for him. You showed up hanging out of your limo like a dog flapping in the wind, yelling my name and causing a spectacle without bothering to call first. Do not say anything about Akio," Haruhi snapped, but so far the dark aura was staying at bay.

Taking a step towards Haruhi with his arms open, the blond was caught by the scruff of the neck and looked up to find Mori glaring at him, "My son was right. No glomping!"

Tamaki gulped… loudly, "Yes, Mori-senpai." (Dear reader, he always seemed to add the senpai when he was afraid of the bigger man or his cousin). He slowly walked up to Haruhi and gave her a quick and gentle hug.

Once they were situated once again in the living room, Haruhi focused her attention on her unexpected guest, "Why did you want to see me so desperately?"

"I want to ask Yumi to marry me and need help picking out a ring," Tamaki declared wagging his tail and looking suddenly more excited than he had when they had decided to help the newspaper club.

"No," she proclaimed.

"What? Why?" The Suoh president wanted to know.

"Because a ring you give her should come from you and you alone. You know her, so you can pick something out. Whatever you pick, she will love."

"But I want your opinion," he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

The thing about the puppy dog eyes, they become less effective when you have small children, "No."

"Haruhi, as my daughter…"

"I am not your daughter and I won't help. I trust your judgment. If you need help, you should ask Kyoya or one of the other guys. I'm sure the twins would be willing to help you."

He turned up the puppy dog eyes to his highest level, "Please?"

Haruhi could feel a slight pull, but it wasn't enough to give in, "No. You can do this. If you feel you are ready to marry her, then you are ready to pick out your own ring."

"Fine. I'll pick it out myself," Tamaki mumbled.

The rest of the evening passed by without further incident, and shortly after dessert Hitomi climbed into her father's lap. While the rest of the adults were talking, she asked him, "Daddy, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

Smiling, Mori kissed her forehead and nodded, "Which one?"

"The one about the princes and princess."

He knew exactly which one she was talking about and chuckled, "Okay. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful maiden. She was kind and loving, and wanted to help everyone around her. She loved to stand up for the wrongs and fix the injustices of the world. She didn't care who she was talking to, she believed that people were people and it didn't matter if they were a poor or rich. She also believed that no matter what, everyone should all help those around them. If someone rich was hurting someone poor, she would yell at them and tell them to go away. She didn't like seeing people hurt no matter who they were. One day she was invited to the castle and everyone was shocked because the king and queen never invited poor people to their castle before…"

Tamaki gasped. He recognized this story as the one that Mori had told him in order to convince him that Haruhi would only love one man and that was the kendo master, not the prince of the Host Club. It had been many years ago and yet sometimes it felt like yesterday; and as he listened to the story, he was curious to see if the other man had finally created an ending for it.

"This is one of her favorites," Haruhi whispered to her blond friend knowing he would recognize the story. It had taken some wheedling, but Mori had finally told her about the story and everything that happened with Tamaki.

Oblivious to the others listening to him, Mori continued telling his daughter her story and soon came to the part where he had ended it for Tamaki many years ago, but that wasn't where he stopped tonight, "He did what he could to hide her and win her heart, but it was not working… she still loved Prince Blue. After fighting many challenges, Prince White finally realized what he was doing and saw how much the maiden was hurting, so he stopped trying to separate the maiden and Prince Blue deciding that if he couldn't make the maiden love him, that maybe they could be friends and she could still be in his life; and the maiden was a very good friend to Prince White and the other princes. The maiden was allowed to make her own choice and she chose to marry Prince Blue, the man she loved more than anyone else. There was a big feast and party the day they got married. The six other princes and Princess Yellow all came to the wedding of the maiden to Prince Blue and helped them to celebrate. Everyone could see how much the couple loved each other and belonged together… and they lived happily ever after." Looking down at his daughter he could see that she was barely awake and glanced up at his wife's smiling face, "I'm going to put her in bed. I'll be right back."

"I'm glad he finished the story," Tamaki spoke softly after Mori had left the room.

"It is a good one," Haruhi patted her friend's shoulder, "He was grateful you listened to it that day."

"After hearing it, I couldn't exactly keep fighting him."

Haruhi smiled at her friend, "True, but now is the time for your own happy ending Tamaki. The ring you pick our will be a symbol of your own fairy tale where you are the prince the princess picked."

"She's right Tama-Chan," Hunny agreed with the brunette.

It wasn't long after Mori returned that everyone departed and left the couple alone. Mori thought about his life and there were times he couldn't believe that this was real. Winning the princess was just the beginning for him and their journey was far from over.


	4. Skills and Torment

**A/N: When I was planning this story, one of the things I really wanted to do was to finish the story Mori told Tamaki, and I thought it would be nice for Tamaki to actually hear the ending. Also Hunny learned an important lesson in college… being a former host does not mean it will get you the girl you want. He had to work for it. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

**PS… if you did not see it, last week I put up another chapter for 101 Uses. The new story includes Chika and Satoshi as kids, and fish poo. Hehe**

Chapter 3 – Skills and Torment

Satoshi sat in the Morinozuka private dojo at his parent's house as he watched his niece and nephew practice. They were both naturals and very gifted in the sport of kendo. In fact Akio had held his first shinai before he was even steady on his feet and swung it around at everything. Many… many people were hit (and dear reader that included Satoshi for giving a shinai to a toddler on his three year birthday, although he was hit by adults and not a three year old. Haruhi and Mori were not impressed. The younger Morinozuka just laughed). Feeling that it was only fair, he also gave his niece her first shinai at the ripe age of three. The children were shaping up to be dangerous weapons, because they were also talented in judo and karate. Satoshi could even remember a conversation he held with his brother concerning their talent when Hitomi was only four and her brother was seven.

**_Flashback…_**

_"Taka-bro, I think your kids are going to be more dangerous than Mitsukuni when someone wakes him up from a nap," Satoshi joked as he laughed loudly unable to control himself as he watched the children practice in the small dojo at Haruhi and Mori's house._

_"Hmm, they are too young and Haruhi doesn't want their whole lives to be about martial arts. I agree," Mori replied, however, even he could see the talent his children possessed. _

_Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, the younger man beamed, "Look at it this way, you won't have to worry about Hitomi and the guys she dates. If they do something to her, she can kill them herself. That is, if Akio doesn't get to them first." _

_Mori's oldest child was very protective of his younger sister. If anyone made her cry, they had to answer to Akio and it usually involved the little boy losing his temper. He had already "practiced" his skills on the twins and Tamaki a multitude of times… and even Kyoya once, but thankfully he didn't have the strength yet to really do damage; bruises and pain were enough torture though. If it wasn't for the fact that Akio looked exactly like him, Mori would have wondered if he didn't belong to Chika or Hunny… not that he ever questioned Haruhi. He knew they belonged to each other and each other only. It's just that his children were a little more expressive than he ever was. _

_In the next moment, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the dojo and for some reason didn't remove their shoes. They were looking for Haruhi, but they didn't make it far before they felt their legs being swept out from under them and suddenly a voice yelled at them, "It is wrong to enter the dojo with your shoes. Right dad?" Akio was looking to his father for confirmation while Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in shock. They had just been taken down by a little boy, and judging from the close proximity of Hitomi, she helped. _

_"That's right little man!" Satoshi declared glaring at the twins._

_"Yes," Mori agreed and patted his son and daughter's heads, "You are never supposed to enter the dojo with your shoes on. _

_Glancing at each other one more time, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly apologized, "We're sorry!"_

_Hikaru spoke up, "We were looking for your mother."_

_"Do you know where she is?" Kaoru asked. Neither one were even attempting to get up from the floor. _

_Mori lifted both twins up and carried them to the door before setting them down again, "She had to run to the office, but she should be back soon. If you are going to stay, you need to take off your shoes or they will punish you again."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped. That was the last thing they wanted, but also decided it might be safer for them to wait in the house, "No, we will wait for her inside. Bye." They made a hasty retreat and left the four Morinozuka to continue their practice. _

_"Akio, Hitomi, you should remind them and ask them to remove their shoes before you attack," Mori told his children (however dear reader, there was no mistaking the small smile that appeared on his lips as he addressed the younger generation. He couldn't help it). _

_"Hai daddy!" The two children agreed quickly, but giggled as they were embraced by their tall father. _

_"Come on, let's go inside and get a snack," Mori suggested and the children were out of the dojo without stopping to put on their shoes. Shaking his head, he chuckled, "I think Mitsukuni has influenced them."_

_"What kid doesn't like a snack? However, if they demand cake, then I will agree it's Mitsukuni's fault," Satoshi chortled and walked with his brother inside. Sure enough the kids asked for strawberry cake, and Mori gave him a look with a raised eyebrow the moment he started laughing. _

**_End flashback…_**

It had been a fun day and over the past year, the skills of the children had grown. It wasn't only Mori's children that had been learning and showed aptitude in the martial arts; Hunny's own child, Mitsuo was very skilled as well. "It's definitely in their genes," Satoshi muttered to himself as he shook his head grinning. He couldn't wait to have one of his own.

Across town, a blond was looking at engagement rings… and this was the sixth jewelry store he had entered. Haruhi's words about finding the ending to his own fairy tale spurred him on when he felt like becoming disheartened, but as soon as he looked into the jewelry case, he saw it. "This is the one!" Tamaki exclaimed, excited that he had finally found the perfect ring for his girlfriend.

The first time he met Yumi, he actually thought she was a commoner. He had dragged his friends to yet another festival and got so wrapped up into everything around him that he wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone…

**_Flashback (or inner mind theatre of Tamaki)…_**

_When Tamaki looked down, Yumi was sitting on the ground and being the princely type (ok dear reader, more because he was a host), he held out his hand to her, "Oh do forgive me dear princess. I wasn't looking where I was going and…"_

_Holding up her hand and interrupted him as soon as she regained her feet and brushed him off, "It's alright. I wasn't paying attention either."_

_There was something about her that caught his fascination and attention… even if she was a little on the rude side, "Might I inquire as to your name?" He gave her his best host smile and sparkled, knowing this was how he grabbed everyone's attention in the past. _

_"Yumi Sato, but can you dial back the glitter a notch?" She grumbled._

_"I'm Tamaki Suoh, and what do you mean?" He blinked at her not quite understanding. Was she under his spell or not. Mirth coming from behind him pulled his focus away from the girl in front of him, "Daughter, you shouldn't be laughing at me! What is so funny anyway?"_

_Haruhi shook her head, "You are not my father, and if I remember correctly, and I know I do, I got married seven years ago… so that means you wouldn't have a say anyway. _

_"Tono found someone that won't succumb," Hikaru teased._

_"The boss just got burned," Kaoru added. _

_Hoping to ignore his friends, Tamaki turned around and found Yumi to be missing. He left his friends (of course they followed him dear reader to see what would happen next), and searched for her. It took him about thirty minutes, but he found her and demanded to know why she disappeared, "You shouldn't just leave like that. It is rude and even if you are a commoner…"_

_"Who said I was a commoner?" Yumi asked tilting her head to the side her grey eyes sparkling with merriment as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her black hair was long and straight, and the top of her head came to about his nose._

_Tamaki sputtered, "Well, you're here and you are dressed…"_

_"I could be in disguise," she retorted. _

_Looking behind him for answers, the blond grabbed the girls arm this time so that she wouldn't get away, "Mommy?"_

_Kyoya shook his head and pushed up his glasses, "Tamaki, I would think even you would know one of the daughters to one of the Suoh Corporation's board members."_

_Tamaki dropped the arm like it had burned him and he whipped around to face the girl again as his face turned bright red. He didn't say anything; actually, he didn't know what to say. _

_"Is he alright?" Yumi questioned the group standing behind Tamaki. _

_"He'll be fine," Kyoya answered waving off any concern. _

_She turned her attention back to Tamaki, "You're not bad Suoh. If you can get over your aversion and stop making assumptions, give me a call sometime. Maybe we can go out." She walked off giggling as she made her way away from the festival._

_"Mommy?" Tamaki squeaked._

_"Don't worry Tamaki, I have her phone number," Kyoya grinned and told the twins to grab their king so they could leave before walking off in the opposite direction from Yumi._

**_End flashback (or curtain falls on inner mind theatre)…_**

(Now in actuality dear reader, there was no sparkles… or there might have been because the twins were throwing glitter around him, but she berated him a little longer for knocking her down and for making assumptions; however Tamaki chose not to remember that part). It took him less than 48 hours before he called Yumi and asked her out on their first date. They were both fascinated by commoners and soon they had been dating for three years and Tamaki was ready to make her his wife. The ring he held in his hands was just the beginning of the next chapter in their lives and he couldn't wait to give it to her. Now he just had to figure out how to propose and he knew the people that could help him best with that.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed one number, "Mommy, call the others. I have a crisis!" Tamaki knew that one phone call would gather the hosts together and they should be willing to help him plan the perfect night.

As soon as Haruhi saw the text message that Kyoya was calling a meeting of the hosts, she groaned and looked at her husband, "You know this is probably because Tamaki wants us to help him pop the question."

Mori nodded as he chuckled, "Of course, but we can also tell them about the baby, otherwise they may think you are possessed and take drastic measures like when you were pregnant with Hitomi."

Haruhi growled, "I can't believe he and the twins got a priest involved and Kyoya did nothing to stop them. He knew what was going on!"

"Well, I think they learned their lesson after you knocked them all to the ground… including Kyoya. He deserved it though," Mori laughed as he helped her up from the couch, "Come on. Let's go see what the latest scheme is."

One thing was certain, with their group of friends, nothing was ever dull, and the former wild host couldn't wait to see what Tamaki had up his sleeves this time. When Kyoya proposed to his wife, the hosts serenaded her as the Shadow King got down on one knee. The former vice president tried to tell his best friend it wasn't needed, but Tamaki wouldn't listen and it turned into a very romantic and wonderful proposal. Now that Tamaki was about to propose to his girlfriend, Mori could not begin to imagine what was coming… but he knew he would be entertained and happy to help his friend.


	5. The Meeting

**A/N: I wanted to let you know that I will not be able to work on any of my stories (or at least publish them) for the next couple of weeks since I won't have much time to actually sit down and write. My grandmother passed away last night and I will be travelling for the funeral and also decided to stay for an extended stay so that I could spend time with my family. I had a couple of my stories that had partially written chapters and decided to finish those and post letting my readers know of the temporary hiatus. I will be back sometime about midmonth and then we will pick up where we left off and I will start a few new stories that I have planned as well… **

**As for this story, you know it is never straightforward with the Host Club, and especially Tamaki. Luckily when Mori proposed to Haruhi at the end of Bitter 1, no one was aware it was coming. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

Chapter 4 – The Meeting

The seven original members of the host club met at Kyoya's house for their emergency, Tamaki is in a crisis meeting, and all of them knew that it had something to do with the impending proposal the blond wanted to make memorable for his girlfriend (dear reader you can call it instinct, or the fact they have just been around Tamaki for so long they knew how he thought. Ok, that might be bad: knowing how he thinks or thinking like him… *gasp, shudder*. Ok, back to the story). They arrived promptly, since they knew better to argue since it was the dreaded Shadow King that called the meeting. In fact the twins were the first to arrive (I think they were still psychologically scarred from Kyoya's revenge in high school, so they didn't argue and did what they were told when they were told, it was very satisfying to the former vice president). However, what annoyed Kyoya was that Tamaki was the last to arrive and he was the one having the problem (and let's remember dear reader that an unhappy Kyoya is a dangerous Kyoya. Shadow Kings must be fed, watered, and groomed on a regular schedule. They must also… Oh sorry, I digress).

"Kyoya, why are we all here when Tono isn't?" Hikaru questioned. He didn't want to sound like he was impatient, but he was.

Turning a ferocious scowl onto the elder of the two twins, Kyoya growled (see I told you if not maintained properly, your Kyoya…), "I don't know where that idiot is, but if he doesn't get here soon, I am sending all of you home and going to the hospital to have lunch with my wife."

The twins grabbed each other trembling and Kaoru said, "Remember to have a little chat."

"With boss when he gets here," Hikaru added.

"And remember this is all him. Not us. Don't hurt us!" They yelled together.

Haruhi was not in the mood for their antics and walked up behind them, slapping both of them on the back of the head, "Enough you two!"

"Haruhi!" The twins whined before they looked at each other and then back at her. This was not normal behavior. Sure she got irritated with them, but she would not hit without provocation unless she was a-possessed, b-mad at Mori, c-pregnant. Considering the fact she had been sitting in her husband's lap, they knew it wasn't b. That left a and c, and last time they chose a, they were beat up and it wasn't fun. It meant the more logical choice was c; however, that wasn't any fun… a was much more fun to imagine.

"It's happening again dear brother," Hikaru simpered.

With a mischievous smile plastered on his face, Kaoru agreed, "I do believe you're right, brother."

"Haruhi is possessed again," they declared and reached for her before they both found themselves on the floor staring up at the ceiling before Mori came into view and they gulped at the expression on his face.

"Leave her alone," the tallest host demanded and waited for the twins to agree and settle themselves on the other side of the room away from the couple.

It was about this time that Tamaki finally arrived wearing a big goofy grin and bouncing up and down, reminding everyone in the room of Hunny when he was in high school and had too much cake, "I got the ring!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyoya narrowed his eyes on his best friend, "That is why you called this emergency meeting, to announce you bought a ring? You better have a better reason than that or you will regret it."

Tamaki quickly realized that he was balancing on a precarious precipice and one wrong move or word could mean death. Swallowing hard, he spoke quickly, "No Mon Ami, I want your help with my plan!" He looked around the room to make sure everyone was there and quickly spotted Haruhi, and immediately ran towards her, but before he could grab her and swing her around in a hug, he was kissing the floor, "Ugh."

"We already had this discussion. Do I need to bring Akio over here? You said you wouldn't glomp her any longer, but you were just about to grab her like a maniac," Mori growled. He had already had to protect her from the twins and now Tamaki was starting. Now he didn't feel so bad about missing his morning workout to spend extra time in bed with his wife; he was getting his workout protecting her from their idiot friends.

Jumping up off of the floor, Tamaki backed away five paces and squeaked, "No, Mori-senpai, that won't be necessary. No glomping."

"Takashi, maybe we need to tell them before you have to kill someone," Haruhi declared as she gave a very pointed look to three certain someones.

"Yah," Mori nodded and then pulled her into his arms, "Haruhi is pregnant. If you are going to hug her, it needs to be gentle. No more manhandling her!"

"Damn it was c," Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled simultaneously before walking over to their friend and embracing her under the watchful eye of her husband. They knew better than to cross him or his cousin and made sure to be gentle with the pregnant woman, "Congratulations Haruhi!"

"You know what this means!" Kaoru declared.

"We get to design more maternity clothes!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Haruhi groaned, "Ugh, not again."

Tamaki calmly walked up to the brunette and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it before gently pulling her into a hug, "Congratulations you two."

Smiling, Kyoya shook Mori's hand and when he went to hug Haruhi he realized Tamaki had yet to let her go, but it only took one look to get his way, and the gave his friend a small hug, "Yes, congratulations. I know Nobuko will be excited since you will be pregnant at the same time."

"What?!" Tamaki yelled.

The Shadow King rolled his eyes, "We told you a month ago. She is currently 15 weeks along, idiot! Now that Haruhi is pregnant, they can go through it together… not that Haruhi hasn't gone through this twice before, but this is our first one."

Scratching the back of his head, the blond grinned sheepishly, "Oh, that's right."

Kyoya shook his head and decided if he wasn't a little crazy, it just wouldn't be Tamaki. He then thought about his wife, Nobuko, smiled. While the Host Club and his friends helped him to realize that he could be anyone he wanted to be, and showed him the type of man he wanted to be, she had opened his eyes to even more of the world and he loved her more every day; never once regretting turning down the zaibatsu or the arranged marriage. Now they were expecting their first child and he couldn't wait to hold his son or daughter in his arms, swearing to be a better parent than his own were.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya asked, "What exactly do we need to help you with?" He would help Tamaki with his proposal because the club had banned together and helped him with his… even if it was against his better judgment. However, Nobuko had loved being serenaded as Kyoya proposed and it made the night even more memorable, so he had no real complaints.

"I already have permission from her parents and have told my father, and they have all consented. I wanted to propose next weekend and this is my plan…" Tamaki proceeded to tell his friends what he had cooked up and gazed about the room when he was done… everyone was smiling and nodding their heads. Breathing a sigh of relief, he visibly relaxed a little. He wasn't sure if they would be willing to help him, but he had to try; and it appeared they were willing, "So you'll help?"

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya nodded with a smile gracing his handsome face, "We will."

"We're all happy for you Tamaki, and Yumi is definitely the girl for you," Haruhi said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

The twins gave their friend a thumb's up and declared, "We get to make maternity and wedding clothes!"

Hunny grinned, "Congratulations Tama-Chan! I hope that everything goes according to plan. She is a great girl! Now, I brought some cake so we can celebrate." This little statement caused everyone to laugh as the former loli shota opened the box to reveal a plethora of mini cakes for everyone.

They had their work cut out for them, but this was the former Ouran High School Host Club, they could accomplish anything they set their minds to… at least that is what Haruhi thought as she looked around the room. The twins were giving Tamaki a hard time, but it was all in good fun. Kyoya was standing close enough to stop them from breaking anything or to grab his best friend if he needed to. He had found happiness away from his family and was coming into his own. Gobbling up cake, Hunny made a slight mess and she watched Mori wipe his mouth like old times. It wasn't something that was typically done now, but when the club was together, it seemed as if almost everyone reverted back to the way they were in high school. These men had forced her to be a part of their group and had become her lifeline, and she had even met the love of her life amongst them. She couldn't wait for all of them to find the same happiness she found in life.


	6. Tamaki's Proposal

**A/N: As you may have noticed with my other FF, my hiatus is over, however due to availability at the Veteran's Memorial Cemetery we were not able to bury my grandmother until yesterday, and thus I am in Hawaii now for that. Sorry for the long absence and the fact that I am on and off this week. Thank you everyone for your condolences. She was one tough cookie and a wonderful woman who lived to be 90 years old. RIP gma. If you haven't seen it yet, I have a new story called A Surprise Suitor that was inspired by my grandparents' courtship, proposal, and everlasting love. 30 years since my grandfather's death and she never looked at another man, my grandfather was the one great love of her life and she talked to him every day. Check it out if you would like. Enjoy the new chapter for Bitter3!**

Chapter 5 – Tamaki's Proposal

The ring was purchased, the plan developed and shared, and the arrangements made. The only thing left for the original members of the Ouran High School Host Club was enacting the plan Tamaki concocted and titled "Propose to Yumi and Get Her to Say Yes!" plan (dear reader, we all know he was never really good at coming up with short less obvious names).

It seemed as if in no time at all the day of the proposal had come upon them and everyone felt excited about what they would be doing for their friend that very night. Tamaki was scared, nervous, happy, anxious… (well, you get the picture dear reader). He even sent Kyoya a message asking for a reminder about the ring. The blond was so afraid he was going to forget it in his nervousness. He didn't know why he was like that… Yumi was the girl for him. She put up with his antics, told him when he was being a nitwit, and shared his love for all things commoner, and she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon both inside and out. They loved each other and he was certain of her answer, but he was still scared. What if she said no? What if she decided she didn't love him or his overzealous, over-eager self? What if…? (Yes, he was driving himself into a tizzy dear reader. In fact so much so that Kyoya had to take matters into his own hands).

After the eleventh text and sixteenth call by ten that day, Kyoya finally gave up trying to ignore his best friend for sleep and drove over to the blonde's house, only to find the former princely type running around in a panic. Getting his inner demon under control so that he did not completely murder the man acting the fool, he grabbed him by the shoulders, and the Shadow King did what any professional medical personnel would… he slapped his friend across the face hard enough that Tamaki's head whipped to the side, but not hard enough to really do any damage. When he saw the blond staring back at him in shock, Kyoya smiled and pushed up his glasses, "Better?"

"You… you hit me. Mommy you hit me!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes, I did, and if you don't pull yourself together, I will do it again."

Tamaki gawked at Kyoya like he had grown another head for a moment before reason returned. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "You're right, it's just that…"

Kyoya interrupted before Tamaki could continue, "You worked yourself up into a frenzy like you usually do and started to panic, calling and texting me in the process before I even woke up, and something tells me you tried to bother Haruhi as well."

"Umm, how did you know all that? Do you have my house bugged?" Then Tamaki gasped, "Can you read my mind?! What am I think about now mommy?" He closed his eyes, screwed up his face, and concentrated (honestly dear reader, it looked kind of painful and like he was trying to give birth), "I have no idea, but if you think I am an alien or using technology from the future because my future self came to pay me a visit, then you are an idiot. I have known you too long not to know how your brain works."

Jaw dropping down to the ground, Tamaki squealed, "You got it right, Mon Ami! What about now?"

"Tamaki, if you want my help tonight, you will stop this nonsense," Kyoya declared as he slapped the blond on the back of the head. He did not have time to say anything else because his phone started to ring and he answered it quickly when he saw who was calling, "Moshi moshi."

"Kyoya, it's me. Haruhi won't be able to help tonight, Hitomi is sick and when she is sick, she only wants Haruhi. Besides, Haruhi has been really tired lately and I want her to take it easy. Can you deal with Tamaki? I don't want him calling her and trying to coerce her into going tonight. I did manage to get two people to help in her place though," Mori told his friend. He knew if he called Tamaki it would have created a ruckus, and Kyoya knew how to rein in the former president.

The Shadow King nodded, "I will take care of everything on my end. Who are the two replacements?" Although he had a feeling he already knew, and he also had a feeling this might prove to be an even more interesting night if he is correct.

"Satoshi and Yasuchika have agreed to take her place… kind of. She guilted them into it as only she can. Well, my brother was more willing than Yasuchika, but you know how he is," Mori stated proudly.

Chuckling, Kyoya adjusted his glasses again, "I am fully aware. Excellent. Thank you for letting me know and I will handle the rest."

Mori grunted, "Hmm, thanks." Then a small crash was heard behind him and he had to get off the phone to investigate. It turned out his son had decided to try to make lunch for his mother without help and it turned out less than ideal since there was a mess everywhere, "Akio?"

"Well, I couldn't reach the sugar and Uncle Satoshi said that a shinai could be used to reach things in high places. He put it on that list he wrote, but he didn't tell me it makes a mess!" Akio explained to his father quickly.

Fighting the laughter, Mori patted his son on the head and bent down to his level, "Let's clean this up and we can cook something together." Their cook had the day off since her friend was sick in the hospital and wanted to visit. As he helped his son clean, he thought that he might have to have a little talk with his brother about giving Akio such things. Who knew what the boy would try to use a shinai for in the future. Mori could only imagine his son trying to drown someone with it, or doing laundry, or driving a car into the lake; as it was Akio slept with it every night (dear reader if you want to see the list, refer to 101 Uses for a Shinai).

Back with Tamaki and Kyoya though, the Shadow King was trying to figure out the best way to break the news to his best friend. He could only imagine how the blond would react, especially since this is Haruhi (still had his daddy complex). Clearing his throat, he decided it was best to be straightforward and then restrain if necessary (at this point dear reader, he wished he had a sedative on him), "Tamaki, that was Mori."

"Oh, what did he want? Is everything alright with our daughter? What's happened? What about the children?"

"Will you calm down already?" Kyoya slapped his friend again to prevent the over-reaction, "Hitomi is sick, so Haruhi has to stay home with her tonight, but since she can't come, she is sending over someone to take her place. Well, actually two someones."

Tamaki forced himself to be calm and tilted his head to the side as he questioned his best friend, "Really who?"

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya locked eyes with the blond, "Yasuchika and Satoshi."

The former princely type deadpanned before declaring, "They won't help; they will sabotage!"

The Shadow King sweat dropped, "I don't think that is going to happen. They like Yumi and have been fairly supportive of you. Besides if Haruhi is sending them, that means they will help or face her wrath. Remember she is pregnant right now and nobody wants to cross her, and that includes her own family. I have a feeling they know better than to ruin this night for you."

Thinking about everything his friend said, Tamaki knew it was all true, but he was still a bit apprehensive. Oh why did Hitomi have to get sick today of all days? He could hand this though and at least Kyoya was right… if those two, and mainly Chika, did anything to screw this up, Haruhi would have their heads. She was vicious when she was pregnant. "Alright then."

True to Mori and Haruhi's word, Satoshi and Chika arrived at the meeting place on time and ready to help Tamaki propose to his longtime girlfriend. Although it may have been true that both were ordered/bribed/forced/coerced to come and help in Haruhi's place, both men were excited for the blond and were willing to help him… until…

"No! I absolutely refuse to wear that!" Chika snarled.

"But you're the closest to Haruhi's size," Hikaru proclaimed.

Kaoru chimed in, "So you have to wear it."

"It's all part of the plan," the twins smirked together and attempted to force the martial artist into the outfit specially made for Haruhi. (Now I know you are wondering what could be so terribly wrong with the outfit, well you are about to find out).

Chika fought his way away from the twins with his shirt unbuttoned, but everything else still intact. When he had arrived, Hikaru and Kaoru had tried to get him to wear Haruhi's outfit for the night: a short black dress with a poufy skirt, off the shoulder with a straight neckline, and fishnet hose, oh and let's not forget the heels. He absolutely refused to wear such an outfit and could not believe Mori would ever approve of Haruhi wearing it in anyone's presence but his own. Given the fact that this was the Host Club and it was Tamaki's idea, Chika should have known cosplay was involved, but he naïvely believed dressing in one of his nice suits would be fine. Then again, if he had to wear the dress, what did they plan on putting Satoshi in? "Hey, what about him?" Chika growled pointing to his cousin/brother-in-law.

"Him?" The twins looked at Satoshi from head to toe. They had actually not been informed about the change in personnel until they had arrived with everyone's costumes, but they thought it might be funny to try and get Chika into Haruhi's outfit. Shrugging, they said, "Eh, he's fine like that we guess."

Several red throbbing tick marks appeared above Chika's head and he would have probably lost it if it hadn't been for his brother stepping in. He really wanted to kill those two, and if this got back to Haruhi, he was sure she would take his side.

Hunny walked up to the trio and stood in front of his younger sibling, facing the twins, "Leave him alone. He is not going to wear Haru-Chan's dress and that is final. I don't know why you even made it that short knowing Takashi would hate it and so would she. So back off and get your job done. We don't have time to play around. This night is important to Tama-Chan and if you two mess it up, you will answer to me and Haru-Chan!"

The twins rushed to help the others with their costumes and immediately left Chika alone. Nobody, and they mean nobody in their right minds wanted to mess with dark Hunny or Haruhi when in demon mode. It just wasn't safe. (Now dear reader you may remember that Chika has attempted to fight and beat Hunny many times in the past… the twins don't exactly consider the younger Haninozuka brother to be in his right mind. I mean he did go a little crazy in the Chika/Hunny episode.)

Now the theme for tonight's scheme was "A Royal Proposal". Tamaki was dressed as the prince, the twins were dressed as jesters, Kyoya was dressed as a knight, and Hunny and Mori were dressed as chefs since they were actually in charge of food. Haruhi was scheduled to be their waitress/wench and to help with cooking, but since that is no longer going to happen, that job will be handed over to Chika and Satoshi… who both refused to wear even a part of Haruhi's costume. Kyoya arranged the fireworks and Mori arranged the musicians. They rented out an entire restaurant and gave the staff the night off (although in hindsight, they really don't know why they let Tamaki con them into that one). When it was time for Tamaki to propose, the hosts would gather together and serenade the couple while Tamaki asked the question (yes dear reader, Haruhi was exempt from this portion of the evening, however, Chika and Satoshi will not be). It was set.

At precisely 7:00pm, the limo carrying Yumi arrived at the restaurant. She was dressed in a beautiful lavender strapless gown that had jewels sewn into the material to give it a sparkle. She looked like a true princess wearing the gown the twins made and sent to her with Tamaki's invitation for dinner. With how over the top her boyfriend tended to be, Yumi did not think anything of the invite or the fact it came with a costume. Kyoya opened the door for her and greeted the guest allowing her entrance into the establishment, and when she made it inside, there stood Tamaki holding a dozen white roses to greet her.

As he approached his girlfriend, Tamaki had to words to convey how she took his breath away or how gorgeous she looked tonight. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with… if she actually said yes tonight. Clearing his throat after he gave her the bouquet, he leaned over and kissed her hand, "My princess, you look as if you just stepped out of my dreams and I cannot find the words to tell you how truly angelic you look tonight."

Blushing, Yumi smiled, "Thank you Tamaki." She wanted to question why the others were helping, but she decided she would hold her questions and see because when it came to Tamaki, one just never really knew for sure.

The blond ex-president escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair for her, before pushing her in and taking his own seat. The string quartet started playing softly in the background and the night began. Through the different courses of the meal, the couple talked and enjoyed each other's company. Tamaki was nervous, but with his friends with him, he knew it would be alright and that they would support him. They had always been there for him and always would be no matter what… they were a family.

The last course of the evening. The dessert had been delivered, but unlike the other courses, the silver dome was not lifted from the platter, and everyone had gathered near the musicians and began singing. Yumi thought this was really strange and when she looked to Tamaki, he had lifted the lid and got down on one knee. There on the platter, nestled in velvet was a beautiful diamond ring. Tears started to pool in her eyes as she moved her gaze back to her boyfriend, "Tamaki?"

"You have been my one and only princess since the moment I met you. You captured my heart and locked it away in a tower so that no one else could steal it, and have made me happier than I can ever remember being. I used to wonder if there was someone out there for me, but I know now that person is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, being your prince and treating you like the princess you are. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Yumi shouted before hurling herself towards her now fiancé and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him. They fell to the floor with the force of her throw and both wound up laughing, but it was a wonderful happy moment in their lives.

When he finally managed to get up from the floor a couple minutes later, he picked up the ring and placed it on her finger. With the ring securely in place, Tamaki lifted the hand and kissed the ring, then the finger, and then her hand, "My life is yours now."

The rest of the hosts finished their son and retreated to the kitchen to give the couple some privacy. It had turned out exactly (well not exactly since Haruhi couldn't be there) as planned. As with so many momentous moments in each of their lives, the friends were there to support and help one another, and now Tamaki had the person he would spend the rest of his life loving.

Kyoya's eyes moved around the room and thought, _"He's the last one and then we are all happily married. Back in high school I had my doubts about if it would be possible or not__."_

It had been another wonderful night for the former and original Ouran High School Host Club.

Mori went home that night and told his wife all about it, and showed her the video Kyoya made of the proposal. She had been sorry to miss it, but her daughter had needed her. However, in the next moment she opened a large box and pulled out her costume for the night and growled, "I'm going to kill those two."

"Maybe we could use it here," Mori chuckled before kissing her forehead and leaving the room to check on his children.

Shaking her head, Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought of different ways to torture the twins.

In another mansion in Japan, Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly got very chilled and looked at the door behind them to make sure they were closed. Turning to each other, they shrugged and said, "Eh, who knows." Then they proceeded up the stairs to two different wings in the house to greet their wives.


End file.
